The capability of electronic devices continues to grow in power and ability each year; however, despite these advances, one component that is continuously overlooked is the electrical connection cable essential to the operation of these devices. The electrical connection cable transfers data and provides power, but possess limitations.
The first limitation to the currently available connection cables is their lack of versatility. Presently, device to device connectivity is limited by the fixed end cables supplied with these devices. For example, a cable supplied with a cellular phone will have two fixed standard plug types at each end, for example, a Micro USB 2.0 B at one end and a USB 2.0 A at the other end. Although standard connection adapters exist, their connectivity is limited by the physical number of wires in the cable. Using the same example above, an adapter that converts the Micro USB 2.0 B plug to a USB 3.1 Type C plug will physically fit the USB 3.1 Type C device, but will be unable to utilize its full capabilities due to the already existent cable composition of only 4 wires when a USB 3.1 Type C device needs 15 connection pins to be fully functional.
An additional limitation to the currently available electrical connection cables and converters is their lack of durability. For example, if the converter is connected to a cable and either end is suddenly stressed, there is a high probability that the cable and/or connector will be damaged. Even normal everyday use wears on the mechanical connection points. Over time the repeated mate/demate cycles will inevitably degrade the mechanical connection configuration, rendering the entire cable useless.
Due to the design, inflexibility and quality limitations described above in part, consumers will inevitably purchase a multitude of cables. Collecting large numbers of cables not only has a negative effect on the consumer from a financial perspective, but will lead to confusion, mismanagement of cables, and frustration.